What Happened Inbetween
by wittycleverphrase
Summary: Amy struggles with her life after the Doctor leaves. See her as a fifteen year old trying to cope with everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy, you are almost 15! You need to let go of your imaginary friends!"

"Yes Dr. Smith" Amy sighed. Another doctor for crazies. She was not crazy! The Doctor, the Raggedy Man was real. He promised he would come back for her. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?

"Amy, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Dr. Smith," said the redhead. 5 minutes, she thought. 5 minutes until this session was over. She had become an expert at saying what they wanted to hear. It was just those few times she slipped up, that Amy landed herself here. No one seemed to believe her.

The Doctor. Her Doctor. The man with the magic box. The man who promised to take her to see the stars. He said five minutes, She was still waiting for him to come back. She would never forget the night he climbed out of his box. The night he ate fish custard. The night he disappeared and left her waiting, waiting... and still waiting.

"It's 4 o'clock," the patient muttered.

"So it is," Dr. Smith noticed, "I will see you next week, Amelia. Remember what we talked about today."

"I suppose," fibbed the ginger as she hurried to leave. Outside the hospital, her friend Rory was waiting.

"How bad was it this time?" Rory snickered.

"Not...horrible," Amy thought aloud, "She didn't ask any real questions. I just kind of smiled and nodded."

"Want to do something fun?" Rory asked, rather suspiciously, the girl thought.

"Umm...sure," Amelia replied hesitantly.

"Brilliant!" said the boy, unaware of Amy's hesitation, "Come along," and he disappeared.

"Wait!" called Amy, "Where are we going? Wait up!"

"You'll see," Rory smirked.

He sure had a flair for the dramatics, thought the ginger. She hoped it was a better surprise than last time she followed him to do "something fun". They ended up lost in the woods for hours. Luckily, he didn't take the turn towards the woods, instead going down past the houses. Past Rory's house, Mels' house, even her own house.

"Are you going to stop any time soon?" shouted Amy, getting rather impatient.

"Here we are!" he announced proudly. He stood in front of a field of wildflowers, Amy's favorite.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" exclaimed his delighted friend, "How did you find this?"

"I was just wandering and I...I thought of-I mean I thought that you would like it," he quickly corrected.

"Thanks, I...I really like it, she replied, oddly just as nervous. They stood akwardlyy in silence until Rory spoke up.

"Well I better get home before my mum starts worrying," Rory said quickly.

"See you later, then?" Amy wondered hopefully.

"See you later!" he echoed before running back down the road.

He's acting odd, thought the redhead as she walked back towards town. Maybe he finally liked someone. She decided to find out who it was, but she couldn't ask him outright. Nevertheless, she was proud of Rory, he was finally growing up.

Amy's thoughts began to drift as she walked back towards her house. She began to think about her Raggedy Doctor. Maybe it was time for her to grow up. Maybe not. For today, at least, she would still wait for him. For her Doctor.

Amy let herself in and went up to her room. She sat down at her desk and got out her paper and crayons. She reached for the blue, she would need to get a new one soon, and began to color. Out came the scissors and the tape. When she was finished, a blue box sat on her desk. His box. She put it over by her paper dolls, comic books, and all her other Raggedy Doctor things.

The girl decided to write in her journal. She reached into her bag, but it wasn't there! If Dr. Smith saw those writings, she would never leave her patient alone. She would see Amy until there was actually a reason for her to come! She had to go find that journal.

The patient grabbed her bag and sprinted back to the hospital. She ran into the building, not bothering to slow down at all. She turned the corner and headed toward the psych ward. She saw the room up ahead, and dashed in. her journal was lying by a chair. She quickly threw it in her bag and ran out the door.

WHAM! The patient ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly. He looked like someone new, she didn't recognize him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he replied quickly,"Do I know you?"

"Not that I know of," the patient replied slowly.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Amy Pond," she snapped, "Can I go now?"

The man suddenly paled.

"Sure," he muttered, "You can go."

She dashed past him, puzzling over his odd reaction. He paled so quickly, why? She didn't worry for long, though. It was a beautiful sunny day. The children were playing in the streets, with parents watching on. Everyone seemed happy. All was well.

The girl went back up to her room and collapsed on her bed. That, she thought, was close. She opened her journal and began to write. She wrote about her session, about Rory, about that strange man.

She thought a lot about Rory. She wondered who he liked. He didn't seem to like any of the girls she knew. Maybe she wasn't from around here. Maybe he wasn't into girls. Whoever it was, she was happy for him. She would accept him no matter what.

Her thoughts continued to swirl. Her session, Rory, the Doctor, that strange man, all blended together until she gave up on keeping them straight. She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, thought Amy as she sat down at an empty table. Well, empty except for Rory. But he didn't really count to Amy. Rory was one of a very few people who didn't bother her. He had been rather quiet lately, though. She started on her lunch, not paying attention to the rest of the room.

"There you are!" exclaimed a girl as she sat down across from Amy, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey Mels," mumbled the ginger.

"Hey Mels? All I get is a 'Hey Mels'? Really, I thought you would give your best friend a better greeting." the other girl exclaimed.

"Hello Melody," Amy grudgingly replied, "Better?"

"Much," she said, brightening up, "So how've you been?"

"Okay," she began.

"No she isn't," said Rory.

"How would you know!" yelled Amy. Rory shrank back.

"Woah! I hate to say it, but I agree with Rory. What's wrong?"

"Thank yo-Hey!" said Rory, realizing what she had said. That made Amy smile. Mels noticed.

"If all it took to make you feel better was to insult Rory I would have done it ages ago!" Mels exclaimed.

"Mels" Amy warned.

"What?" she defended, "He doesn't mind, do you Rory? Rory?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm...uh...well" he stuttered. Mels rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Forget about it Rory," she groaned, " So why so blue Amy? I mean, I don't think you had a brain transplant last night. What happened?"

"Nothing," Amy snapped. She began to close up again.

"Hey," Mels said, kinder, "You can trust us. What happened to you?"

"Well, I was at therapy last night," she began hesitantly.

"That's how all horror stories begin," Rory said quietly. Mels shushed him.

"Let her talk!" she reprimanded, "Go on Amy."

"Well, she was asking the same stupid questions again and again. I guess I just got fed up with her. i sort of...just...snapped."

"You didn't!" exclaimed Mels. Amy blushed heavily. "Good job!" Amy looked rather confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you finally are acting like a teenager and less like a perfect role model. I was getting sick of you lecturing me," Mels replied.

"I'm not going to stop lecturing you,' Amy snapped, "And let me finish!" Rory and Mels looked shocked. Amy continued, "It was already hard to begin with, and then she kept insisting that it would be better to just forget about the Raggedy Doctor! She said something about him being a crutch. I was so mad I jumped up and yelled at her that he wasn't a crutch, he was real and to stop telling me what to do. That took her a bit by surprise. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She just sat there for a while. Finally, she said it might be good to take a little break."

"Well that's good, right?" Rory asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"Well the break is good,but what if I'm in therapy forever?" she exclaimed.

"They wouldn't do that," Mels said encouragingly.

"I guess not," Amy slowly agreed. The bell rang and they left, off to their next class. Amy grabbed Mels' arm before she left.

"Meet me after school," she said, "There's still more I want to tell you."

"Should I tell Rory?" Mels asked. Amy thought a moment.

"No."


End file.
